First Love
by Nenemie
Summary: Nunca tive perspectivas para a minha vida. Acho que nunca vou ter mesmo. Mas eu quero que ele melhore, com certeza!" - First Love - O primeiro amor de Yamanaka Ino Polêmico tema: Prostituição juvenil.


Classificação:

**Classificação:**  
T+ (16+)

**Gênero: **  
DeathFic, romance, universo alternativo e tragédia.

**Disclaimer:**  
Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, apenas faço isso por diversão.

**Shipper/Casal:**  
Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino

**Capítulos:**  
Capítulo único

**Sinopse:**

Ino nunca teve perspectivas para sua vida, para sobreviver ela se prostitui sem ver o que isso leva de positivo/negativo para ela.

Andando pelas ruas de Sapporo, sua cidade natal, encontrou um casal peculiar:

Hinata, uma garota que não podia andar e Shikamaru, um garoto com problemas respiratórios.

**Notas:**

Essa estória é fictícia, ou seja, não acontece no anime ou no mangá. Recomendo a oneshot para maiores de 16 anos. A oneshot se passa na cidade Sapporo; Hokkaido – Japão.

Essa oneshot conta sobre um polêmico tema: Prostituição juvenil. Não quero mostrar uma solução, mas quero mostrar que o Japão não é um paraíso e mostrar a realidade de quem tem esse duro tipo de profissão. A oneshot é centrada em Ino, Hinata, Sakura e Shikamaru. Conta sobre a visão que a Ino tem sobre o mundo, como é a profissão dela e como a sociedade aceita isso, algumas partes são baseadas em Deep Love: Ayu no monogatari (apenas algumas partes). O romance é apenas para deixar as coisas menos pesadas na oneshot. Espero que gostem e obrigada por lerem.

_First Love (Primeiro amor)_

_Parte I – Minha situação_

Eu nunca tive perspectivas para a minha vida, minha mãe deu o fora de casa e meu pai era alcoólatra. Quando meu pai bebia muito, achava que eu era a minha mãe e me estuprava e batia em mim, chegou um dia em que eu decidi sair daquela maldita casa. Ah sim, meu nome é Yamanaka Ino e tenho dezessete anos, mas pode me chamar de Angel quando eu estiver na rua, já que é o meu 'nome' no trabalho.

- Que gracinha, você não quer nos fazer companhia? – Eu olhei aqueles dois velhos. Senti nojo de mim mesma. Eu estava me prostituindo, claro. Apenas assenti e eles logo continuaram. – Você nos agüenta? Somos dois afinal.

- Se pagarem por dois... – Eles apenas sorriram maliciosamente e me colocaram naquela Mercedes preta. Até que eles podiam me pagar, afinal, para ter um carro desses tem que ter muito dinheiro. Logo estávamos em um quarto de motel. Eu sempre uso o pensamento do meu cafetão, o Sai, quando eu me vendo: "Sexo é questão de minutos, não precisa de amor pra isso. O amor só atrapalha".

Logo já havíamos terminado aquela seção gratuita de baixaria e me pagaram muito bem, enfim, eu não tinha nenhum lugar para voltar. Então eu fui pro apartamento do meu cafetão.

- Tava trabalhando é? – Eu detestava aquele cara, ele era muito irritante comigo. Eu apenas olhei pra ele e assenti. – As colegiais de hoje em dia me dão medo.

- Eles têm dinheiro e eu tenho o que eles querem. Sabe como funciona, não é? – Disse, eu me sentei no chão e comecei a assistir televisão junto com ele. Logo ele estava me agarrando. – Ei, pare com isso!

- 'Cê' ta aqui pra me divertir, então faz o que eu mandar. – Então logo eu já estava na cama dele e ele sobre mim, que nojo. Eu não sou digna de ser chamada de Angel, mesmo se esse fosse meu nome de trabalho. – Você é sempre a melhor, Ino. – Disse.

_Parte II - O que eu mais odeio._

Depois de ser abusada por Sai, eu me levantei e fui tomar um banho. Coloquei meu pijama e fui dormir novamente, eu já tinha uma grana boa, então já é hora de voltar pra escola e rever algumas amigas.

Acordei quando ainda estava escuro, pedi para Buda que eu ainda estivesse vestida e, oh! Estou com roupas ainda. Peguei meu dinheiro, meu material escolar e saí daquele maldito apartamento. Colégio Konoha, esse era o nome da minha escola. Entrei rápido pelos portões, não queria ser amolada por garotos tarados, mas o infeliz acaso aconteceu.  
- Saia curtinha hein, loirinha linda? – Disse Sasuke. Aquele moleque idiota e tarado, só porque era filho de pais médicos, se achava o dono da escola. Apenas ignorei e entrei na minha sala, turma 3 – A.

- Desculpe, mas eu sento aí. – Disse com uma voz sem emoção para Tenten, ela era gente boa, mas parecia que era um robô. Era tão... Artificial.

- Desculpe-me Yamanaka-san. – Ela pegou o material dela e foi para a mesa ao lado. Eu a ouvi dizer alguma coisa sobre mim, eu apenas ignorei.

- Ino! – E lá vem a senhorita chiclete de tutti-frutti. – Achei que você nunca mais ia voltar pra cá!

- Ahn, oi Haruno. – Disse.

- Vamos sair pra tomar um sorvete depois da aula? Eu pago!

- Tudo bem.

- Yay! – Gritou ela. Eu nunca entendi a Sakura, ela sempre fica animada perto de mim. Nós somos amigas desde que nos conhecemos por gente e, estranhamente, ela sempre me segue. Mesmo quando eu a trato mal, ela sempre sorri pra mim e diz que ta tudo bem. Ingênua, não sabe o quão podre o mundo foi, é e sempre será. Ah sim, acho que ela sabe muito bem disso, afinal, ela é puta como eu e também está na merda, assim como eu.

O que eu mais odeio naquela escola são os professores. Não querendo fazer draminha e pagar uma de estudante de vida difícil – e eu tenho uma vida difícil, realmente – mas é incrível como são hipócritas. Esses dias eu vi o professor de ciências, Jiraya, falando para mim que prostituição é uma saída de emergência e que eu não devia fazer parte desse mundo, mas o engraçado é que a Sakura me contou que ele havia saído com uma colega de trabalho nossa e até pelo o que eu sei, ela estuda na turma 3 – B.

Logo se passaram as seis horas de estudo intensivo naquele centro masoquista. O sinal soou e logo todos os alunos foram liberados. Saí da sala e fui para o pátio esperar Sakura junto de uma amiga minha comprar os sorvetes.

- Que gracinhas aquelas garotas ali hein? – Disse Naruto, olhando maliciosamente para mim e para a minha amiga. – Vamos chegar nelas?

- Cala a boca, dobe. – Sasuke deu um cascudo no loiro. Sakura veio correndo até a gente e ouviu toda a conversa acidentalmente, olhou para Sasuke de canto e depois mostrou a língua para ele. Moreno idiota.

- A dupla de retardados estava falando de vocês ali. – Disse as Srta. Chiclete. Ela é realmente estranha, quem fosse meu inimigo, era inimigo dela também. Mesmo quando o meu inimigo é o amor da vida dela (vulgo: Uchiha Sasuke).

- E daí? – Perguntei enquanto pegava o sorvete, Sakura ficou meio abalada de novo e abriu um sorriso.

- Você não se incomoda com isso, Ino-chan? – Se eu me importava? De verdade? Não. Já fiz coisa muito pior com meu corpo.

- De verdade? Não. Pra mim o corpo é um instrumento para ganhar dinheiro, só isso. – Dei uma colherada no sorvete.

- Se a Ino-chan diz... Eu não me importo. – Sorriu ela, eu a deixei chateada de novo. Seu celular começou a tocar. – Vou me encontrar com um cara, ele ta me pagando 100.000 yen.

- Que sorte! – Disse a garota que estava ao meu lado. – Está quase na hora pra mim também, obrigada pelo sorvete Haruno-chan. Yamanaka-san, por que você ainda cobra 50.000? Tem muito cara que dava mais por você.

- Eu só preciso disso pra viver. – Sorri de canto.

_Parte III – Duas pessoas._

Eu estava caminhando pelas ruas de Sapporo, até que vi uma figura peculiar; uma linda menina de longos cabelos azuis e olhos perolados sentada em um banco no jardim de sua enorme casa, olhando o céu junto de um garoto. Olhei os dois por alguns minutos e por um segundo achei que fossem namorados. Mas eram só amigos.

- Ei, mocinha. – A garota me chamou. – Está olhando tão fixamente para nós, deseja alguma coisa?

Como era gentil o tom que ela usava, eu corei, eu havia sido indiscreta e mal educada. Pedi desculpas e saí correndo.

- Esp... Espera! – Gritou a garota. Eu olhei pra ela e ela tentava se levantar, mas não conseguia. – Vamos conversar um pouco, você está com cara de quem precisa conversar. Entre. – Ela ainda não havia levantado, mas pela sua cara, parecia que ela estava tentando levantar custe o que custasse. Eu não pude negar, eu realmente queria conversar com alguém. O garoto moreno que estava ao lado dela, continuava a observar o céu.

- Tudo bem. – Me rendi, entrei pelo portão e quando me dei por mim mesma, vi que a garota sorria.

- Prazer, meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata e este é Nara Shikamaru, qual o seu nome? – Perguntou.

- Yamanaka Ino. – Respondi.

- Agora que nos apresentamos, vamos entrar. – Hinata tentava se levantar novamente, mas não conseguia. Shikamaru a pegou e a apoiou no ombro. Percebi que ela não podia andar, pois ele a colocara numa cadeira de rodas. – Obrigada, Nara-kun. Agora vamos entrar. – Ela ainda sorria.

A casa dela era muito bonita, móveis brancos e a madeira era lisa e brilhava muito – coisa que eu não via há décadas, pois o apartamento de Sai é mais sujo que o mundo. Ela me mostrava todos os cômodos da casa com muita atenção, ela devia ser bem rica, mas eu não vi ninguém naquela casa.

- Hyuuga-san, onde estão seus pais? – Perguntei, ela nada disse. Ficou em silêncio, mas logo ela se animou novamente e mudou de assunto. Estranho.

- Vou te servir um chá. – Ela foi até a cozinha, deixando eu e Shikamaru a sós.

- Onde está a família dela? – Perguntei. Ele me olhou com uma cara de sono.

- A abandonaram. Tch, eles são muito problemáticos. – Arregalei os olhos. – Há doze anos atrás, a mãe dela descuidou dela um pouco e ela havia caído da escada, ela só havia fraturado um osso perto da espinha. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Isso era bem simples de ser resolvido com uma cirurgia, mas o cara que estava encarregado da operação era um alcoólatra e, ao juntar os ossos, ele feriu uma camada nervosa. Daí ela não pode mais andar. – Olhou pro teto. – Como ela é herdeira de uma das maiores estilistas do país, seus pais queriam que ela fosse modelo, mas ela parou de andar e a julgaram como inválida e a largaram aqui em Sapporo.

- E como se conheceram?

- Eu sou um parente dela por parte de mãe. – Respondeu. – Como eu sou maior de idade, pediram para que eu fosse o tutor dela até ela ficar de maior. – Fiz uma cara de espanto. Que pais eram aqueles? A largaram como se fosse um cão sarnento.

- Tem como ela voltar a andar?

- As chances são poucas e... – Ele respirou com dificuldade. – E a operação é muito cara. Seus pais não querem fazer tanto pela filha. – Senti o meu sangue ferver de raiva! Ela não tinha culpa! Eles deviam pagar sim a operação, mesmo se fosse arriscada!

Passaram-se muitas horas desde que eu cheguei à casa de Hinata, ela era muito simpática e gentil, até que ela me mostrou seu quarto. Parecia um quarto de princesa, mas uma coisa interessante é que ela tinha uma escrivaninha estranha. Cheia de papéis coloridos, argila, tesouras, lápis, tecidos, linhas e agulhas.

- Eu faço artesanato. – Ela riu.

- Que interessante. Por quanto vende essas flores artificiais? – Perguntei enquanto olhava as lindas flores.

- Três centavos. – Respondeu ainda sorrindo. Soltei a flor na mesma hora.

- Três centavos?! Mas isso é migalha! – Ela apenas riu.

- Ino, abra aquela gaveta. – Indicou uma gaveta que tinha um adesivo de coelho. Eu a abri e vi um pacote. – Com isso, eu consegui, aos poucos, juntar mais de um milhão e meio de yen. – Sorria. Quanto dinheiro, para mim.

- Nossa... – Guardei o pacote na gaveta de novo. – Hinata-chan, está meio tarde... Eu vou pra casa, posso te visitar amanhã?

- Claro. – Olhos dela ganharam um brilho. – Volte sempre que quiser e, por favor, deixe o Nara-kun te acompanhar, é muito tarde para uma garota como você andar por aí sozinha.

- E você...?

- Eu estou bem! – Sorria.

_Parte IV – Um olhar_

Eu me sentia incômoda com aquele olhar inocente daquele moreninho, Shikamaru era legal, mas ele sempre julgava o mundo como problemático. Eu estava pensando em algo que ele havia dito sobre a Hinata-chan; "ela não poderá voltar a andar tão cedo ou se duvidar, nunca mais". Ela deve ter aceitado isso pra si mesma, uma coisa que me chama a atenção é a necessidade de conversar que ela tem. Ela é muito infeliz sozinha, Shikamaru fez bem em cuidar dela.

Fiquei tão perdida nos meus devaneios que não vi um carro quase me atropelar e, se não fosse Shikamaru, eu estaria morta.

- Motorista filho da mãe. – Disse ele, eu estava extremamente envergonhada, eu estava praticamente sendo emparedada por ele. Que vergonha. – Desculpe-me, Yamanaka.

- Obrigada... – Eu realmente não ligava se eu morresse ali, pra mim era melhor do que viver naquele mundo sujo. Mas ele me salvou. Meu herói. Quando percebi, ele estava com a mão no meu rosto, eu recuei. – Eu sou... Eu sou suja, não me toque, por favor. – Então ele me olhou sério e não entendeu nada.

- Dentre todas as pessoas que eu conheci você é a mais pura, Ino. – Então ele continuou seu trajeto chamado "acompanhar Yamanaka Ino". Quando notei, já estava em frente ao prédio onde eu me "hospedava". – Tchau, Ino. E... Não se chame de suja. – O olhei, ele já estava de costas e indo para casa. Entrei pelos portões. Quando eu estava no elevador, meu celular começou a tocar. Era o telefone de um hospital, atendi sem saber do que se tratava.

- _Alô? Yamanaka-san?_ – Disse uma voz gentil ao telefone. – _Sou Tsunade, pelo o que me parece, Haruno-san está internada aqui e, quando acordou, chamava você desesperadamente e deu o número de seu aparelho celular._ – Me assustei. Sakura? Internada ainda por cima? Não é possível. Engoli seco e com a voz mais séria o possível, respondi a ligação.

- Que... Que hospital, moça? – Perguntei. A senhora me disse que era o hospital Konoha, um dos mais importantes do bairro central. Fui correndo até o hospital que ficava a quase cinco esquinas de casa e chegando lá fiquei na sala de espera. – Com licença, eu gostaria de visitar o quarto de Haruno Sakura.

A enfermeira me deu o número do quarto e eu fui correndo até lá. Abri o quarto devagar e abri a cortina, ela estava com marcas de lágrimas e a maquiagem parecia estar borrada. Alguém fez merda pra ela.

- Sakura... – A chamei. Ela abriu os olhos.

- Fica longe de mim! Sai daqui!

- Calma Sakura, sou eu! Ino! – A balancei forte e logo ela havia acordado totalmente, ela me abraçou fortemente e começou a chorar. – O que aconteceu?

Depois de tudo explicado, eu logo confirmei minhas hipóteses: A Karin e sua turminha a pegaram e mandaram alguns garotos estuprarem ela. Pois havia descoberto que ela se vendia. E o pior: ela não poderia denunciá-las porque tiraram uma foto dela depois.

- Que marca na sua coxa é essa? – Indiquei para um kanji que fora feito por uma caneta fortemente cortado. Estava escrito "puta".

- Ah não. – Ela tampou rapidamente. Eu apenas a olhei e ela sorriu novamente. – Você está aqui e é isso o que importa. – Soltou uma risadinha enquanto sorria infantilmente para mim. Eu me despedi dela e saí do hospital fervendo de raiva.

_Parte V - Vingança_

O dia já havia clareado e, como era domingo, eu fui procurar a Karin. Depois de conversar com minhas fontes de informações, eu a achei na lanchonete local.

- Karin, tem certeza que ela não vai denunciar a gente? – Perguntou alguma das garotas desprezíveis que estava naquela mesa.

- É a Sakura, ela **não vai** querer. E, aliás, temos as fotos, não é? – Disse a vadia mestra, Karin, enquanto balançava a foto de Sakura depois de estuprada.

- Ai merda. – As garotas na frente de Karin murmuraram antes de eu despejar uma jarra de café quente sobre a cabeça de Karin e pegar as fotos e a câmera digital dela.

- Ahhhh! Ta quente! Ta quente! Ta queimando! – Gritava a Karin enquanto rolava no chão com as mãos na cabeça. – Quem é?!

- Cala a boca, **vadia**. – Disse enquanto pegava uma caneta e rasgava a pele da coxa dela, escrevendo um kanji que significava "vadia". A peguei pelos cabelos e disse em uma voz grave e sem emoção. – Da próxima vez, _eu vou te matar_.

Saí dali junto com a máquina dela, rasguei as fotos e joguei a máquina contra a parede, quebrando-a. Karin olhava pra mim enquanto tremia de medo, patética. Voltei pro apê do Sai.

No meio do caminho eu esbarrei em Shikamaru, acabei caindo, realmente, ele era um lerdo.

- Bom dia Shikamaru. – Cumprimentei. Eu estava esperando ele pedir desculpas e me ajudar a levantar, mas ele nada fez. Ele é mal educado ou tapado?

- Bom dia Yamanaka. – Então ele finalmente me ajudou a levantar, mas não pediu desculpas. Que falta de educação. – Onde 'cê' ta indo?

- Pra casa.

- Ah. – Disse. – Aparece lá em casa hoje. A Hinata ta te esperando. – Então ele se foi novamente. Logo já estava no quarto do Sai. Olhei-o com curiosidade. Como ele estaria agora? De olho roxo, faltando um dente, com um braço quebrado ou em coma alcoólico?

Infeliz hora de eu entrar... Estava usando drogas, acho que era êxtase.

- Cê ta nas drogas de novo Sai? – Perguntei enquanto me abaixava.

- Lógico. Você não aparecia. – Afundou a cara dele em um travesseiro. O olhei e logo pensei: dívidas. Esse cara deve ter comprado drogas ao invés de pagar as putas que ele comprou. Girei os olhos, ele ta fodido. – Ino! Eu preciso de um milhão cara! Me vê aí! Eu sou o melhor cafetão dessa porra toda, te consigo dois milhões em dois ou três dias!

- Qual é? Eu não tenho todo esse dinheiro!

- Trabalha Ino!

- Esquece, não dá! – Espera, a Hinata não tem um milhão de yen na gaveta dela? Espera! É errado roubar, minha mãe falava que é errado roubar, não quer dizer que eu não estou mais com ela que vou desobedecer ela, né?

- Por favor, eu te devolvo o dinheiro. Juro. – Então ele me abraçou. Eu levantei e peguei minhas coisas. – Aonde cê vai?

- Pra casa de uma amiga. – Bati a porta e fui pra casa de Hinata.

_Parte VI – Aceitar._

Cara, eu sinto que ele não vai me pagar, já passou uma semana e eu vou me ferrar no final de tudo. Ino, você não é de se lamentar, então pense em outras coisas. Eu estava tensa, então é melhor eu ir logo para a casa da Hinata.

Quando eu cheguei lá, vi Shikamaru em um balanço. Cheguei por de trás dele e o assustei.

- Buh! – Ele se assustou mesmo, respirou muito fundo e agora não para de tossir. – Shi... Shikamaru? – Quando eu ia tocar o ombro dele, minha consciência me impediu. Eu não posso tocar nele com essas mãos.

- O... Oi Yamanaka. – Disse sorrindo.

- Hum... – Fiquei pensativa. – Por que você fica aqui durante horas?

- Pra olhar o céu, besta. – Apontou para cima. Fazia quanto tempo que eu não via o céu. Tão azul... – Daqui a pouco tenho que entrar, não posso ficar aqui fora por muito tempo.

- Por quê?

- Não sei, eu realmente não sei. Mas acho que é por causa dos meus problemas pulmonares. – Respondeu ele. Ele não parava de olhar o céu sequer um segundo, era realmente apaixonado pelo céu. Ele era forte psicologicamente, não podia olhar o céu o tempo que quisesse pelo fato de ter problemas de saúde e ainda tinha que cuidar de sua amiga. Ele era mais forte do que eu... Mais forte do que ninguém. – Qual é? Não precisa ficar tão séria. Vocês mulheres são muito problemáticas.

E ele aceita seu problema respiratório normalmente, vive sua vida normalmente e encara seus problemas normalmente. Qual é o nome desse tipo de atitude? Ah é, atitude de quem tem maturidade. Eu realmente não poderia tocar nele, eu sou suja demais.

- Vamos entrar? – Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de sim e entrou junto comigo. A pior parte ia vir, era isso que a minha mente dizia.

_Parte VII – O dinheiro_

Fiquei mais dois dias na casa dos dois, ficamos bem amigos. Fui até o apartamento de Sai pegar algumas roupas, senti um cheiro de podridão. Só o que me faltava esse porco deixar a geladeira desligada.

- Sai? To entrando. – Disse enquanto destrancava a porta. Abri e só vi uma faca suja de sangue e ele jogado no chão. Aquele viado. Então o celular dele começou a tocar, peguei e atendi. – Alô?

- _Sai?_ – Uma voz masculina estava ao telefone.

- Não, é a Ino.

- _Cadê aquele imbecil?_

- Ele ta morto. Ele pagou vocês?

- _Porra nenhuma, ele tava gastando com drogas de novo. _– Soltei o celular e arregalei os olhos, não pude acreditar. O dinheiro foi gasto com drogas. Procurei pela casa inteira e achei o dinheiro, era metade dele.

_Parte VIII – Confissão_

Eu tinha que contar a verdade, peguei minhas coisas e fui direto pra casa da Hinata. No caminho eu esbarrei com a Sakura; ela parecia aflita.

- I... Ino. – Ela me abraçou. – Preciso falar com você.

Então fomos para uma casa de chá que ficava por perto. Sentamos-nos e pedimos dois chás de trigo.

- E então...? – Perguntei.

- Não desceu... – Ela disse abaixando a cabeça. – Ainda não desceu. E... Eu acho que naquela vez, eu fiquei grávida! – Então ela começou a chorar e puxar sua própria blusa, um cacoete dele realmente irritante. Enquanto ela fazia o escândalo, eu apenas me silenciei e a olhava séria.

- Vai abortar? – Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça. – Tem certeza?

- Sim. – Disse enquanto tomava seu chá de trigo. – Eu posso ir junto com você pra casa da sua amiga?

- Claro. – Sorri. Ficamos mais uma meia hora ali, depois pagamos a conta e fomos para a casa de Hinata, que não ficava longe do apê do falecido Sai. Chegando lá, eu cumprimentei Shikamaru e a Hinata. Ela estava meio chateada com alguma coisa. Depois de algumas horas, quando todos estavam dormindo, fui falar com ela, entrei no quarto dela e me agachei.

- Hinata, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei.

- Nada, eu estou bem.

- Você não está bem. – Fiz uma pausa. – Roubaram o seu dinheiro, né? Eu sei.

- Está tudo bem! Eu estou até feliz de terem levado aquele dinheiro! Podiam estar precisando, não é? – Ela sorria e chorava. Podíamos fazer qualquer coisa, mas o sorriso dela não saía de seus lábios.

- Está falando sério?

- S... Sim.

Eu queria saber o motivo pelo qual ela guardava o dinheiro, então eu perguntei.

- Pra que era o dinheiro? – Limpei as lágrimas dela.

- Pra pagar a operação do Shikamaru. Mas nem seria suficiente mesmo. – Senti meu coração oscilar por cinco segundos. Era para pagar a operação do Shikamaru. Meu querido Shikamaru... O meu herói. Doía em meu peito mais que tudo. Decidi falar a verdade.

- Eu que roubei o dinheiro. Mas eu prometo que o devolvo o mais rápido possível! Nem que custe a minha vida!

- Que isso... Você é só uma estudante.

- Eu... Eu me vendo. – Abaixei a cabeça. – Sou uma prostituta. – Ela tremia, então decidi deixá-la sozinha. - Boa noite.

_Parte IX – Inocência_

Levantei-me e vi um bilhete no futon da Sakura.

"Obrigada pela atenção, é por isso que eu te adoro. E quanto a criança, acho que vou a deixar nascer.

Beijos, Sakura".

Ela não muda nunca. Troquei de roupa e fui acordar a Hinata, vi ela caída no chão. Fui correndo até ela e, ela estava sorrindo enquanto dormia. Na verdade, ela está morta; está gelada e pálida demais, não sinto a respiração dela e os batimentos cardíacos pararam. Causa mortis: ataque cardíaco fulminante. Primeira coisa que eu pensei.

- Então a vida se resume a isso? A morte? – Abaixei minha cabeça. Por mais que eu estivesse triste naquele momento, minhas lágrimas não caíam, talvez porque eu me acostumei a ver mortes e fiquei sem emoção. Ou porque ela fez com que minha vida se tornasse mais feliz e, graças a ela, conheci Shikamaru. Em questão de minutos, Shikamaru já havia acordado também e entrado no quarto. - Eu não sei... Foi tão de repente e... – Então finalmente as lágrimas vieram. Foi tudo muito rápido para mim e também muito doloroso, eu sou fadada a carregar o fardo de ver todos que eu amo morrerem. Ele apenas olhou o corpo da garota e as lágrimas deles caíram também. Tão puro... Tão belo. Diferente de mim, que sou suja. Eu realmente não podia tocá-lo. Ele era puro demais pra mim, mas mesmo assim, ele me abraçou.

Depois de algumas horas, já depois de ela ter sido cremada – o maior sonho dela – ficamos em frente ao túmulo dela. Nasceu sem o amor dos pais e na hora da morte, sem eles por perto. Hinata foi muito infeliz, mas foi mais feliz do que eu.

- Ino... – Me chamou, ele estava ao meu lado, observando cada movimento meu, ouvindo cada suspiro de angústia, em frente a lápide de Hinata, que tinha suas flores favoritas: Lírios. – As pessoas ganharam suas coisas: Alegria e tristeza. Aceitar essa duas coisas é viver. – Fez uma pausa. – Foi isso que ela me ensinou quando ainda estava viva.

- Hinata... – Murmurei. Preciso pagar a operação, preciso terminar o que você começou, nem que isso custe a minha vida. Levantei-me e saí daquele cemitério sem falar nada e ele ficou ali sem contestar nada.

_Parte X – Sob uma manhã de outono_

Passou-se uma semana desde que não vejo Shikamaru. Ele voltou para a casa dele, afinal, a doença dele havia ido para um estágio mais grave graças aos nossos encontros. Antes nos encontrávamos sempre na pracinha perto de casa, mas nossos encontros foram se tornando cada vez mais escassos. E eu achei isso bom, porque eu posso me dedicar mais ao meu "trabalho".

Ultimamente comecei a perder peso, mas mesmo assim não parei de trabalhar, precisava usar meu corpo, pois Shikamaru precisava da operação. Já fazia um mês desde a morte de Hinata, me sinto me chateada, afinal, ela era a única que me animava todos os dias - em exceção a Sakura, mas eu quase não falava com ela - e que me ajudava a superar meus problemas psicológicos e traumas que eu tinha. Como de costume, todos os dias eu rezava por ela - algo que também fazia raramente antes de conhecê-la, pois havia deixado de acreditar em Deus no primeiro momento em que saí de casa.

Como havia dito, eu perdi peso, acho que é porque eu não me alimentava bem, acho que é porque eu tirava metade do dinheiro da minha alimentação para colocar na "poupança" de Shikamaru. Eu sou o exemplo de pessoa que não cuida muito bem da saúde, pelo menos agora. Para eu ficar, hum... Digamos... Mais 'cheinha', comia alimentos mais gordurosos e baratos. Afinal, ninguém gosta de uma carne muito magra, certo?

Droga... Faz dias que eu estou com calafrios. Isso incomoda demais na hora de sair. Estou parecendo anoréxica, sinceramente. Não tenho mais o que citar, pois não aconteceu nada de novo entre mim e Shikamaru e muito menos na minha "monótona" vida como profissional do sexo, mas sinto que pagando a cirurgia dele eu e ele poderíamos ficar mais amigos do que já somos. Você, quem está ouvindo isso, pode até achar estranho, mas eu sempre odiei ser tratada como mulher e odiei ser mulher (ou eu odeio meu corpo e a minha personalidade fútil? Não sei, realmente). Motivo: porque eu odeio os homens. Mas por algum acaso, eu me apaixonei por um. Que estranho, eu fico falando comigo mesma fazendo autocrítica. Eu realmente estou no fim, literalmente. Amanhã é o aniversário dele, então eu já comprei o presente.

Um colar gêmeo ao meu, um colar pra ele sempre lembrar de mim. Uma lembrança, só isso. Porque eu sinto que meu tempo de vida ta terminando e não quero que ele me esqueça, porque eu aprendi a gostar da figura problemática e calma que ele é. Como comecei a cobrar mais por programa, logo eu já havia conseguido uma boa parte do dinheiro, acho que somando o dinheiro da Hinata, dava para pagar a operação.

Quando percebi que estava perdida em meus devaneios, já era noite. Fui lavar a louça, puxei as mangas de minha blusa e vi manchas e protuberâncias estranhas em minha pele, me assustei de imediato. Não liguei, não precisava mais do meu corpo. Com certeza devia ser catapora - coisa que eu nunca tive. Lavei a louça e fui dormir, precisava descansar.

_**Mas infelizmente, o que ela tinha não era uma gripe ou catapora, e sim AIDS e já estava em estágio terminal, junto com sintomas de extrema má nutrição. A partir de agora, a oneshot será narrada em terceira pessoa, por mim, a autora.**_

Ino se levantou com dores no corpo e na cabeça, colocou uma roupa de frio e logo já estava do lado de fora de sua casa. Pegou o dinheiro e o presente e a antiga bicicleta de Shikamaru - que por um acaso ele havia deixado lá.

- Hoje é o aniversário dele, eu... – Tossiu. – Eu tenho que entregar o presente. – Tossiu de novo. – Malditos sejam esses calafrios. – Pedalava devagar, mas mesmo assim sentia falta de ar e tossia muito. Depois de uns minutos, havia chegado ao hospital, ficou esperando em um banquinho, apertou seu casaco grosso de lã e esperou até que o convalescente descesse para conversar com ela. O sol estava nascendo ainda, depois de alguns minutos, Shikamaru já havia descido.

- Ino? – Ele a chamou, ela se virou para ele e sorriu. – O que está fazendo aqui? E... Você perdeu peso?

- Feliz aniversário! – Ela o abraçou e deu o presente: o dinheiro e o colar gêmeo, ignorando a pergunta do rapaz. - Espero que goste.

Shikamaru sentiu seu chão sumir. Estava feliz, teria sua bendita operação e tudo mais, mas como ela pôde fazer isso? Por isso ela havia perdido peso então.

- Obrigado, Ino. - Então ambos se sentaram no banco. Ficaram em silêncio vendo o sol nascer. - Ino, eu... Eu queria te falar uma coisa.

- Pode falar.

- Os dias em que fiquei sem te ver, foram como se fossem um castigo por amar uma pessoa pura como você. Desde que vimos o céu juntos pela primeira vez, eu não consigo ver ele sem você. De todas as pessoas que eu conheci, você é a única que tem a existência mais pura. – Ino sentiu seus olhos ficarem carregados de lágrimas. Ele falava como se fosse morrer, ou ele falava aquilo sabendo que talvez **ela** que fosse morrer? – Eu te amo, Ino. Eu realmente quero ver o céu todos os dias com você, eu quero poder te ver todos os dias ao meu lado, Ino. – E isso foi o suficiente para Ino começar a chorar. Ela sabia inconscientemente que não estava bem de saúde e que logo morreria afinal. Então, com a voz fraca disse.

- Obrigada por me dar o melhor presente de aniversário da minha vida, Shikamaru. Mas apenas me prometa uma coisa: Veja sempre o céu por mim e por você. Ta? – Então ela deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Shikamaru. _Eu... Eu vou morrer? Eu nunca me importei em morrer ou não, mas dessa vez eu realmente quero viver... Eu... Eu quero viver ao lado dele até o resto de meus dias, ao lado do meu primeiro amor... Eu te amo... Shikamaru..._ Foi o que pensou ao sentir seu coração pulsar devagar e seus olhos pesarem. – Eu te amo... Shikamaru... Eu te amo...

_E então ela finalmente fechou os olhos, mas ela sorria. Exatamente como Hinata. Nasceu um dia depois de Shikamaru e ir morrer um dia antes, sob uma manhã refrescante de outono. Ao lado de seu amado... Seu primeiro amor._

_O destino da garota, Ino, pode ser o reflexo da sofrida realidade de muitas mulheres, crianças e adolescentes de hoje. _

_Escondemos essa realidade dentro de nós mesmos, querendo mostrar um país, uma cidade, um mundo sem defeitos ou arranhões em sua honra._

_Talvez haja uma ou várias Ino's na sua rua, na sua cidade e no seu mundo. E como ela, tente mudar seu destino. Exatamente como ela; através de um puro e inocente sentimento: amor._

_**Owari.**_

_**Autora: Paula Kerner**_

_**Beta reader: Maria Navarro**_


End file.
